Un match qui fais la différence
by Lorelai Morgan
Summary: Un autre slash... CedricOlivier. Comment une petite visite après un match peut changer le cours de deux vies. le rating arrives plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Un match qui changes tout

Chapitre 1

Le plus grand match de ma carrière de joueur de quidditch viens de se terminer. On est tous en train de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Olivier et son équipe dans le leur et la mienne dans celui de la maison. Je suis un peu déçu, j'ai réussi à attrapper le vif d'or, mais c'est les Gryffondor qui ont gagné grâce au pointage. Dans le vestiaire, tous les joueurs me félicites, disant que j'ai quand même réussi à déjouer Potter, même si nous avons perdu. Mais moi je trouves que ces éloges ont un goût amer, je sais que c'est parce qu'Harry avais l'esprit ailleurs. Un peu comme moi d'ailleurs. J'ai découvert quelque chose qui me troubles, il y a environ trois semaines. Cho, avec qui je sort depuis plusieurs mois, voulais qu'on passe à l'étape finale, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je la trouves très belle, gentille, attentionnée et tout le tralala, mais elle ne m'attires pas physiquement. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire ou comment lui expliquer ce que je ressens. En fait je penses que ce ne sont pas les femmes qui m'attire.

Le bruit de la douche qui coule me tire de mes pensées. Tout le monde est entré sous la douche, mais moi je reste assis sur un des bancs de bois, sans rien dire. Les joueurs sortent des douches, je suis toujours dans la lune, je ne les voient pas quitter le vestiaire en se demandant qu'est ce que je peut bien avoir. Lorsque je sais que je suis seul, j'enlèves mon uniforme de quidditch et je vais sous la douche. Je laisses l'eau chaude dénouer mes muscles, me détendre complètement au point où je ne penses plus à rien. Un bruit se fais entendre. Je me raidis d'un seul coup, qui viens d'entrer?

- Cedric? demande une voix qui me parrais familière.

Je prends rapidement une serviette jaune et je me diriges vers la partie commune des vestiaires.

- Qui est là?

- C'est Olivier.

Sans que je ne le veuilles, mon coeur se mets à battre plus vite. Olivier? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fais ici. Je serres inconsciement la serviette un peu plus autour de ma taille. Je le vois enfin, il viens visiblement de sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux sont encore humides et il portes un jean moldu et un chandail de quidditch propre.

- Je... j'ai... j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça... je ... et merde.

- Quoi qu'est ce qui se passes?

Olivier se rapproches lentement de moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Est ce que c'est pour la raison qui me traverse l'esprit? Il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre nous. Doucement il lèves la main et viens la poser sur ma nuque. Nos visages se rapprochent instinctivement, jusqu'à ce que la distance qui nous sépare atteingne quelques millimètres. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je décides de parcourir le court espace qui nous sépare encore. Nos lèvres se touchent. Je ne le sens pas me repousser, c'est un début. Encore mieux, il réponds à mon baiser. Je suis surpris, mais aussi tellement content. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs délicieuses minutes on se sépare.

- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire?

Il me fais un signe de tête et je lui souris.

- Ça fais longtemps que tu sais? demande t'il.

- Que je sais quoi?

- Que tu aimes les hommes.

- Oh, trois semaines.

- Et comment tu l'as su? me demandes t'il.

- Je, avec Cho ça ne collais pas physiquement.

Je m'assois sur le même banc que tout à l'heure, Olivier viens s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Je peut sentir la chaleur de son corps toucher ma peau froide. Ça fais quand même une dizaine de minute que je suis seulement vêtu d'une serviette.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller, Cedric, tu dois surement avoir froid.

Avec un sourire je prends mes vêtements dans mon casier pendant qu'Olivier se tournes. Ça me fais rire et je m'habilles en vitesse.

- C'est bon tu peut te retourner.

Ça me ferais encore rire si je ne voyais pas le regard du capitaine de Gryffondor. Son regard est tellement intense, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un me regarder comme ça. Il me prends pas la taille et m'embrasse encore, je ne penses pas que je pourrais me lasser de tout ça. Il places son autre main sur ma nuque et m'attires un peu plus à lui.

- Au fait, pour la partie, félicitations, je murmures.

- Tu as quand même réussi à attrapper le vif d'or, vous auriez pu gagner.

- Je sais.

Je l'attires vers moi pour le faire taire et visiblement il en est très heureux. Tellement que le bruit que fais la porte en étant poussée ne parviens à nos cerveaux que lorsqu'elle se refermes avec fracas. On sursaute en même temps. On dirais presque que nous ne sommes plus qu'un personne.

- Qui s'était ça? demande Olivier.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

J'embrasses Olivier une dernière fois avant de lui dire qu'il dois partir pour aller rejoindre son équipe et fêter leur victoire.

- Bye Olivier, à la prochaine.

Il me souris et sors du vestiaire, me laissant seul avec moi-même. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je me demandes qui est entré et sorti du vestiaire. Est ce qu'il va en parler? Est ce qu'il nous a vus moi et Olivier? Bordel... Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrives toujours à moi? J'en viens à trouver une personne qui me plais vraiment et il faudrais que quelqu'un me gâches tout! MERDE!

Je fourres ma serviette et mes vêtements sales dans mon sac avant de sortir du vestiaire, presqu'en courant. Je veut découvrir qui était là. Et si c'était Cho qui était venue pour me rejoindre comme elle le fais souvent. Elle viens me voir pour qu'on discutent du technique du match qui viens de passer. Et si c'était elle qu'est ce que je vais lui dire? Oh je suis désolé, mais je te préfères Olivier. Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Je me passes les mains dans les cheveux en essayant de ne pas les arracher. Pourquoi est ce que c'est moi qui subis toute cette pression. Il n'y a pas déjà assez de mon père qui voudrais que je sois le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, il faut en plus que je tombes amoureux d'un autre homme!

Il fallais qu'il se mette à pleuvoir en plus, ce n'était pas assez! Je marches donc vers l'école sous la pluie froide qui me glaces jusqu'aux os. Je me diriges vers ma salle commune tout en espérant ne rencontrer personne qui voudrais potentiellement me parler. Comme Potter, ou une prise de bec avec Malfoy, ça me défoulerais peut être remarques, mais non je suis plus vieux donc c'est moi qui serais dans la merde. Grrrr.

Le couvre-feu est dans une demie-heure et moi j'écris. J'écris comme un malade, pour me défouler, pour éclairer mes idées. Mettre sur papier toutes les émotions qu'Olivier a remuées. Cho est venue me voir pendant le souper. Elle voulais me demander pourquoi j'était parti sans regarder en arrière, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que malgré le fait qu'elle est très belle, intelligente, gentille et vraiment attentive que je ne la désirais pas. J'ai tout simplement répondu que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais bien de la mienne. Elle est partie en larmes. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne peut pas continuer à sortir avec elle quand je sais que tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de revoir Olivier pour me perdre dans ses bras encore une fois. C'est tellement stupide dis comme ça, mais tout ce que je veut c'est le toucher encore et encore pour mettre en mémoire toutes les parties de son corps. J'imagines ses muscles rouler sous sa peau lorsqu'il joues, ça me chamboule à l'intérieur. Un hibou viens de laisser tomber un rouleau de parchemin sur mes genoux.

_Cedric,_

_Viens me rejoindre ce soir, après le couvre-feu, dans la tour d'astronomie._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_O._

Ça ça me redonnes le sourire, j'ai hâte. Après le couvre-feu, est ce que le couvre-feu est déjà passé? Je regardes ma montre, il reste cinq minutes avant 22 heures.


End file.
